Terry's Troubles
by KileeWhats
Summary: Terry Boots older brother Brandon has always bullied him and made his life a misery, but now Terry is starting his first year at Hogwarts. Will Terry's developing magical skills, not to mention his brains ( he's a Ravenclaw after all) be able to turn the tables on his brother? Please, please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

The concert hall was packed wall to wall as the band started to play, the music coming so loud and so fast that the windows had begun to tremble in their frames, while pieces of loose stone, dust and spider webs fell of the vibrating walls as the crowd began to go wild, jumping up and down, pushing each other, falling over each other and shouting as loud as they could until their voices were hoarse. The stench of alcohol and sweat hung heavy over the crowd as eleven year old Terry Boot pushed his way through the crowd, moving surprisingly easily as he kept low, making his way to the stage. In front of his, a huge man pushed an even larger man in front of him and was violently repelled, falling on top of Terry, only instead of hurting him, he seemed to fall onto some kind of invisible force field, freezing a few inches above him and sliding down sideways, while Terry moved on, barely aware of what had happened until he reached the fifteen year old boy who was jumping up and down at the front of the stage, dressed only a vest, his muscles bulging, his arms in the air, having the time of his life and he did not notice Terry at first, even when Terry tugged at his shirt.

" WHAT DO YOU WANT!" He bellowed, but the noise was so loud that Terry could only see his lips moving.

"MUM WANTS YOU TO COME HOME...NOW!" Terry had to use gestures to make his meaning clear.

"NO WAY!"

" SHE WON'T LET YOU FLY IF YOU DON'T COME!" Terry yelled, doubting that anybody else would hear what he saying, or be in any condition to make anything of it.

" WHAT?"

"SHE WON'T LET YOU FLY IF YOU DON'T COME HOME!"

About twenty minutes later, Terry and Brandon had made their way out of the concert, Brandon looking very sulky indeed.

"I told you to tell her I was at Matt's place." Brandon growled as they headed down the street.

"I did," Terry protested," but she didn't believe me."

"I bet you didn't try very hard to convince her!"

" I did, but she threatened to take my allowance," Terry protested," and you know how much I need it, especially now, since we're going to get my school things tomorrow."

"Oh, of course, school!" Brandon adopted a mocking tone," There's nothing more important than school- especially not your own brother!"

"Well, what does it matter. You only missed a stupid concert!"

"It's not a stupid concert, they're a great band, even if they're Muggles," Brandon said," and their concerts are far more exciting than most wizard bands."

"Oh, so that's why you like them!" Terry's eyes widened in comprehension.

"What do you mean?" Brandon snapped.

"It's not the music," Terry said," it's the concerts you like. You like the danger, don't you?"

"What do you know about it?" Brandon sneered.

" Does it make you feel brave, doing all these dangerous things, going to these concerts, riding a motorbike- I mean, you don't even like them!"

" Just shut up," Brandon said wearily," you're more intelligent when you don't speak."

Terry kept quiet, but stuck his tongue out at his brother's back as he slowed his pace. However, not even stupid older brothers could dampen his mood as he and his brother took the train to their hometown because, that morning, he had got his letter of admittance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His parents were magical, his brother was a Wizard and it had seemed a long, long wait before he had got his turn to go to school, to learn to do magic.

"I told you not to go to those concerts!" Terry's mother bore down on her eldest son," I don't mind you mixing with Muggles, but those concerts are out of bounds, as you very well know! I ought to ground you!"

"But mum..." Brandon's eyes grew wide and Terry sensed a Brandon- lie coming on," I had to go. Matt wanted to go and I just wanted to protect him. Should I have let him go alone?"

Terry scowled at the ground as his mother faltered," Well... I suppose not... it was good of you, Brandon, to look out for your friend that way. I just wish your brother had explained a bit more clearly." She shot Terry a rather cold look and Terry headed to his room, his good mood fading slightly.

Brandon was always able to get everything he wanted in the Boot household. He was his parent's golden boy, the tall, handsome son of their dreams. He was talented at using magic, even if his exams marks did not necessarily reflect this, he was an excellent flyer, only missing making the Gryffindor Quidditch team due to an injury at try outs. Gryffindor one of the four school houses of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was a House for the brave, the bold and it was widely considered the best House as it was the House of the Hogwart's Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, who was widely considered the greatest wizard of the age. Both of Terry's parents had been in Gryffindor and he knew that they would be disappointed if he was not sorted into it, because then they could not tell all their friends how all their children were in Gryffindor.

Terry lay back on his bed, looking at the ceiling, thinking about the Sorting. According to Brandon, first years had to try on a hat which looked into your mind and saw what sort of person you were. If you were brave, you went to Gryffindor, if you were clever you went to Ravenclaw, if you were evil you went to Slytherin and if you were stupid you went to Hufflepuff. The last two descriptions were in Brandon's own words.

Terry supposed that he ought to want to go to Gryffindor, because that was what you were supposed to want- unless you were evil and wanted to be in Slytherin, but if being brave meant being like Brandon and seeking danger every minute, then he certainly was not brave. He enjoyed adventure and excitement well enough, but one could get too much of it. On the whole, he thought Ravenclaw sounded the best. He was not sure how clever he was, exactly, but he had probably read more books in one month than Brandon read in a year. From Brandon's sneering comments, it sounded like the Ravenclaws were either strange or boring, but Terry decided that he could live with that label, but what if, he thought, his stomach suddenly twisting, what if he did not have a choice? What if the hat saw something in him, something that he did not even know existed and put him in Slytherin and he had to spend the rest of his time with evil bullies, or what if it thought him stupid and put him in Hufflepuff and he would be branded a failure for the rest of his life?

These thoughts kept Terry awake for quite a long time that night.

However, by the next morning, he was too busy looking forward to the trip to Diagon Alley to worry about Hogwarts. Terry caught the Knight Bus by himself as his mother had an appointment and his father had to be early to work and Terry would not have wanted Brandon to come with him, even if Brandon had been willing to go. He had not often been to London, but he more- or- less knew his way around and got to Diagon Alley without much difficulty.

The Leaky Cauldron, the Pub which stood in front of the entrance to Diagon Alley, was unusually noisy as Terry made his way to the back of the shop.

"It was him! It was!" a woman was saying excitedly.

"I saw his scar. Did you?" A wizard turned to his neighbour.

"Yeah, yeah I did," the man replied.

Terry wanted to ask who they had seen, but was spared the trouble as Tom, the bartender, showed him to the small yard where there was nothing but a dustbin, surrounded by a brick wall.

"Harry Potter came in here only a few minutes ago," Tom said excitedly through his toothless grin," it's too bad you missed him."

"Harry Potter, really?" Terry had heard of the Boy Who Lived, of course. Harry Potter had been attacked by the most powerful Dark Wizard of the time and had survived and the wizard, commonly known as You Know Who, had disappeared and the Wizarding Community had finally been free.

Terry did not remember the time of You Know Who's reign of terror, as he had barely been a year old when it had ended, and Brandon only had the vaguest recollections, but Terry could see that his parents were still haunted by the time. When Terry was about five and they had been telling him about You Know Who and Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore, who was the only wizard that You Know Who had ever feared, Terry had seen a look in his parents eyes and heard a restraint in their voice that had terrified him, wondering what sort of shadow had been cast over them, who were both such brave people, to make them so terrified, even if they tried to hide it. That had been the only time they had ever mentioned You Know Who's true name, which was Voldemort, before forbidding him to ever mention it again. No one ever mentioned that name in the Boot family, except Brandon, occasionally, just to impress his friends, but he never let his parents hear the name.

Terry kept his eyes wide open, hoping to see Harry Potter, thinking of how he could boast about seeing him to Brandon, but he did not see him and was soon so focused on getting his things that Harry Potter faded from his mind.

Terry headed straight for the wand shop, Olivanders, feeling more nervous than excited as he kept wondering what would happen if he could not get a wand. Brandon always said that you had to try out different wands and that one would chose you and Terry wondered what his parents would say if no wand chose him.

There were three other people in the wand shop when Terry entered it, a blonde, pale boy with a rather rat- like face ( in Terry's opinion) and a woman who was obviously his mother and a dark boy with long, black hair and rather deep, dark brown eyes who had withdrawn into a corner and was watching the blonde boy with some amusement on his face.

" Here you are," an elderly man with silvery eyes appeared from the back of the shop, a box held in his hand," try this one. Hawthorn and Unicorn hair."

"But I don't want a Hawthorn wand, I want that Aspen one!" the boy's voice would have had a drawling tone to it if it had not been for his anger," I want to try it again!"

"Don't cause trouble, Draco," the boy's mother sounded tired," this wand's a lovely one. Just try it."

"It'll never work for me," Draco scowled, but took the wand and waved it. Instantly, a shower of sparks shot out of it and the boy in the corner let out a snigger. Instantly, the blonde boy turned on him.

"Think it's funny, do you? Would you still think it funny if I cursed you?" He snapped.

The dark boy did not answer, but his expression had a distinct I'd- like- to – see – you – try look to it. Fortunately, Draco's mother dragged him out of the shop and the silver eyed man, who Terry took to be Mr Olivander, turned to the dark boy and began to ask him a few questions, while a tape measure began measuring his arms, height and girth.

"Who was that boy?" Terry asked as Mr Olivander disappeared between the shelves.

"Don't know," the other boy shrugged," new student, I suppose. I hope he's not in my House."

"What House do you want to be in?"

"Ravenclaw."

"No, I can't see him being in Ravenclaw," Terry said, quite seriously," you have to be clever to be in that House."

There was a pause as Terry realised what he had said," Not that I'm calling him stupid," he added hastily, but the other boy was smirking.

"Well, you should," he said," he was stupid. Everyone knows that you shouldn't just take any wand, that some wands suit some people better than they suit others. It's common knowledge."

"Unless you're Muggle born."

"Well, maybe not then, but he certainly was not Muggle born," the boy replied, " I take it you're not Muggle born."

"No, although my mother is. I'm Terry Boot," Terry held out his hand.

"Michael Corner," the boy shook his hand and turned away as Mr Olivander returned from the depth of the shop, clutching several long, thin, small boxes. Terry moved out of the way as Michael tried out his wands, ending up with pine wand with unicorn hair.

"Bye," he said, after he had paid and was leaving the shop," see you at Hogwarts, I suppose."

Terry moved forward and, like Michael, was measured while Mr Olivander went and searched for some boxes.

"I think, let's start you off with Willow and Unicorn hair," Mr Olivander said.

Terry took the wand, waved it and nothing happened.

"Beech and dragon heartstring."

Terry tried it. Nothing.

"Hazel and unicorn hair."

Still nothing.

" Pear and Phoenix feather," Mr Olivander handed him another wand. Nothing.

This went on and Terry's nerves mounted as he became more and more convinced that no wand would match him. Mr Olivander did not seem concerned and said, quite cheerfully," Larch and dragon heartstring."

Nothing.

"Well, we'd better look further afield," Mr Olivander looked more closely at Terry," yes, it's worth a shot." He disappeared again, leaving Terry sweating slightly, thinking please let this be the one, let this be the one.

" Alder with unicorn hair, eleven inches, quite bendy," Mr Olivander said and Terry took the wand, trying not to let the desperation show in his face. He waved the wand and a shower of gold sparks shot out of it.

"Excellent!" Mr Olivander seemed pleased," I must say, that was not a match I expected."

Terry wondered what sort of wand Mr Olivander had personally marked for him, but there was something in Mr Olivander's voice that did not invite casual discussion and Terry left to get his books, robes and all the other things he needed.

"Your bag looks extremely heavy," Terry's mother commented as Terry entered the house.

"I got some extra books," Terry replied.

"Let's see that!" Brandon grabbed Terry's bag and began pulling out the books," Ooh, a supplementary guide to potions," he read aloud," a complete guide to Magical Plants and their uses. Transfiguration Made easy and that's in addition to your text books," he grinned," well, isn't someone quite the little reader."

"Shut up," Terry snapped.

"Intend to beat me in class, do you?" There was something threatening about his grin as he blocked Terry's path out of the kitchen," Are you perhaps thinking, well, his marks only average Acceptable so I'll just try beat him?"

"Yeah," Terry felt suddenly reckless," feeling threatened?"

He knew it was a risk and was not surprised when Brandon grabbed him by the shirt and pinned him against the wall.

"You'll never threaten me in anything," he hissed," never!"

"Don't provoke your brother, Terry," Terry's mother did not even look at the boys.

Brandon shoved Terry hard against the wall again and left, an angry look on his face, but Terry felt suddenly triumphant as he realised that Brandon _was_ threatened by him. He was cleverer than Brandon, or could be if he tried.

Terry settled on his bed and began reading through his text books. Some subjects, especially the Transfiguration books, looked ridiculously complicated and Terry only hoped they were not a foreshadowing of lessons to come, while others did not seem so bad.

Terry was to regret his moment of provoking Brandon, however. He had underestimated Brandon's determination to remain in the spotlight and Terry spent the next few days locked in his room, trying to avoid Brandon's constant attempts to "accidently" push him down the stairs or trip him up in the hall way. Terry had challenged the King of the household and Brandon was ensuring that he would be severely punished.

To make matters worse, Brandon was angry at his parents' disappointment that he had not been made a Prefect. The more they insisted that they still loved him, the angrier he became.

"I never wanted to be a Prefect!" He shouted the day before term was due to start," Prefects are stupid, ok!"

"We understand," his mother said in an annoyingly patient voice," we understand you're disappointed, but it'll be alright. We still support you."

However, Terry did not miss the look his mother gave his father. Terry knew what his parents were thinking. Their favourite son might be extremely good looking and popular, but he had nothing to show for it. He was not a Prefect, not top of the class and not even on the Quidditch Team. His biggest achievement was to become Champion of the Duelling Club, which was not bad, but his parents had been hoping for so much more.

Terry turned away as his mother looked over at him. He sincerely hoped that his parents would not start pinning all their hopes and dreams on him. He doubted that he would stand the strain.

However, as his parents fussed over Brandon, leaving Terry to make his own way onto the Hogwarts Express.

Once Terry had managed to haul his trunk onto the train, he paused, feeling rather lost. As he made his way down the corridor, all the compartments were full until he came to one where three older boys who told him to "get out" before he could even open his mouth to ask if he could sit there.

Terry's arms were starting to get tired as he reached the back of the train until he spotted Michael Corner sitting in a corner, reading a book, which looked like a murder mystery novel, judging from the cover. There were two other boys and two girls in the compartment, but no one seemed to be "with" anyone and Terry decided that it was safe to squeeze into the compartment.

Michael briefly looked up and said "Hi," as Terry sat down, before turning back to his book. Terry took out one of the extra books he had bought at Flourish and Blotts and began to read, until one of the other boys saw the cover of his book.

"Ooooh, potions," the boy sneered, sounding very much like Brandon," fancy yourself a Potion- maker, do you?"

"I dunno, maybe," Terry shrugged.

"Going to poison us all, are you?"

"I dunno, maybe," Terry replied in the same unconcerned tone of voice. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Michael grin, although Michael's eyes never left the pages of the book.

"I suppose we have a Slytherin on the make," the first boy sneered," going to hang around in dungeons and be evil are you?"

"I dunno, maybe," Terry shrugged.

"No, I'm wrong," the boy sighed," you're just a retard."

" I dunno, maybe."

" Perhaps I ought to teach you a few more words, dummy!" the boy snapped," Like "please stop, that hurts."" He had pulled out his wand and was pointing it at Terry. The girls were watching, wide eyed. Michael was concentrating on his book, but Terry could tell that he was listening.

" I already know those words," Terry replied, thinking to play for time.

" Well, maybe I'd better emphasise the point," the boy grinned and cast a small jet of light at Terry, who immediately felt tiny needles grow all over his mouth and lips, forcing him to open his mouth as wide as it could go. There were needles at the roof of his mouth, needles under his tongue, needles in his cheeks. He could feel blood running down the corner of his mouth and trickling down his throat.

One of the girls, a hard faced girl with a rather flat face, giggled at this. Terry could hardly breathe. Michael had looked up from his book, now, but seemed unsure what to do. He was not laughing, however. The other girl simply looked horrified.

"Try talking now," the boy laughed and Terry stumbled out of the corridor and the scared- looking girl followed him, as did Michael Corner.

"I think I saw a Prefect down this way," he said, leading Terry, whose bottom face was now covered in blood, to an appointment, where they came upon a a red haired Prefect wearing a red and gold Prefect badge.

"What happened?" The Prefect asked, rather pointlessly talking to Terry, who was not able to utter even one intelligible syllable.

" One of the boys in the compartment we were in cursed him," Michael said, looking slightly doubtfully at the Prefect.

"Really, why?" The Prefect replied. Michael looked at him rather scornfully, as if to say,' Does it matter?'.

The girl spoke," He was bullying him."

"Right, I'll sort this out," the Prefect said," what compartment was it?"

"The third one down from here on the left," the girl replied," there was two other boys and another girl-"

"I'll handle it," the Prefect strode away, leaving Terry with a mouthful of needles.

In the end, they found a Hufflepuff Prefect, who actually fixed Terry's mouth, healing it completely and Terry began to wonder if the whole "Hufflepuffs were stupid" idea was not just Brandon talking, after all, as that girl had not come across as stupid at all.

"What did they look like, could you tell what year they were in?" She asked, actually taking notes.

"Well, obviously they were not first year," Michael rolled his eyes.

"Obviously," the girl noticed Michael's impatient tone, but did not react much. "Well," she said, when she had finished taking notes," I think I know who that boy was. He's a Slytherin third year and he's a known bully. I'd keep out of his way, if I were you."

"We'll bear that in mind," Michael's voice was full of sarcasm. The Prefect frowned at him.

"What he means is, thanks for the advice," the girl who had accompanied Terry and Michael said hastily.

The Prefect smiled, evidently appreciating the attempt at politeness.

"Thanks," Terry muttered, awkwardly, running his hand over his mouth," what was that curse?"

" The Needle Mouth Curse," the Prefect replied.

" Wow, what an imaginative name," Michael remarked.

"I didn't name it, " the Prefect replied coldly," anyway, I have to go now. You're welcome to stay here, if you like."

Michael settled down, taking out his book. Terry introduced himself to the girl. "I'm Terry Boot. Thanks for helping, by the way."

"Susan Bones," the girl replied," and it was no problem. I sure hope there aren't too many people like that at Hogwarts."

"Well, I suppose there are always bullies," Terry replied, thinking of his brother," but your name sounds familiar. Bones. Are you related to anyone well known?"

"Well, my aunts Madame Bones from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement," Susan replied," so I suppose you could say she was well known."

"Oh, yeah. I think my brother was up in front of her once. One of his friends gave a Muggle boy a nose biting tea cup as a joke and he had to stand in as a witness to his friend's defence."

"My aunt hates people who play practical jokes on Muggles. She says it's just nasty. Did your brother's friend get off?"

"No, he had to pay a fine and got a lifelong ban on Zonkos products, but my brother just buys stuff for him," Terry replied.

"Is your brother going to Hogwarts?" Susan asked.

"Yeah, he's starting his fifth year," Terry said," he's in Gryffindor."

"Oh, so you'll probably be in Gryffindor, too, then?" Susan asked.

Terry shrugged," Maybe," he said unenthusiastically," what about you?"

"Well, a lot of my family have been in Hufflepuff," Susan said casually," so I'll be fine if I get in there."

"Really?" Terry thought about his own family's attitude to that House," You wouldn't...mind?"

"No, why should I?" Susan asked.

Terry shrugged, but Michael spoke up. " Some people have higher expectations."

"Meaning Hufflepuffs second- best?" Susan sounded angry for the first time.

"Some people think so," Michael's eyes never left the book.

"Well, it isn't," Susan snapped," being clever or brave doesn't mean a thing if you're not hard working,"

"That's true," Terry agreed, " I have a cousin who was a genius and was wanted to be Deputy to the Minister of Magic herself- Millicent Bagnold was in charge then, but did not bother to turn up for the interview and ended up in the Department for Care of Magical Creatures and then, after not bothering to deal with a rampaging dragon quickly enough, was sacked and is still unemployed because he won't bother to look for a job."

" I'm not saying Hufflepuff's a bad house or anything," Michael said," it's just that it there isn't a particularly high standard to get in, is there?"

"True, it's not as elitist as the other Houses," Susan argued," but-"

"Excuse me," a blonde girl with pigtails appeared at the door, looking scared," can I sit here?"

"Sure," Susan smiled," what happened? Why did you move?" The train had been moving for some hours.

" Three really nasty boys saw me buying sweets on the lunch trolley," the girl looked very shaken," two of them were huge. They took all my sweets and they were very rough," she was shaking. Terry saw bruises on her wrist where it looked like a giant hand had gripped her.

"What did they look like?" He asked," Aside from huge?"

"Well, two had dark, short hair. They were the big ones. The third was blonde, almost white- haired, and very thin and he had this weird, slow voice, almost like a drawl. He seemed to be in charge."

Terry and Michael were looking at each other.

"Did he have a rather thin, pointed face?" Terry asked," and seem to be about our age?"

"Why, yes he did," the girl said," do you know him?"

" Not really, but we've seen him before," Terry said and he told the girl, whose name turned out to be Hannah Abbot, about the boy.

"He's not the only bully we've encountered," Susan said and she told Hannah about the boy who had attacked Terry.

"Perhaps we should call this apartment the shelter," Michael remarked," since we all seemed to be running away from something."

"What's that you're reading?" Susan asked Michael as Michael returned to his book.

"Oh, it's a detective novel," Michael said briefly," it's a Muggle book, but it's quite clever. There's a lot of twists- and a lot of murders, too," he disappeared into the book again.

"Murders," Susan shuddered," how anybody can read about them for entertainment, I'll never know."

"Anybody who ever reads the newspaper reads about them for entertainment," Michael did not look up.

"That's not true, some people just want to be informed," Susan argued.

"If they say that, they're lying," Michael's tone of voice suggested that he wanted to be left alone.

Susan rolled her eyes. "What kind of books do you like reading?" She asked Terry.

"Oh, all kinds, but mostly non- fiction," Terry said.

The lunch trolley that Hannah had mentioned arrived and Terry and Susan bought several sweets, both looking up and down the corridors to check that no one was watching them.

" I can't believe that boy, Draco and his friends, bullying other students during his first years," Terry commented as they unwrapped chocolate frogs," they've got some nerve."

"And muscle," Michael said, still not looking up from his book.

Several hours later, during which Michael finished his book and Hannah fell asleep, slumped in the corner of the compartment, Terry realised that they must be nearly at Hogwarts.

"Well," Michael said, after Terry pointed this out," we'd better leave and let the girls change."

Terry and Michael waited in the thankfully empty corridor until Susan and Hannah appeared, dressed in their Hogwarts robes and Terry and Michael changed.

It was not long before the train slowed down and came to a halt and the students crowded onto the platform.

Most of the students went off to where Terry saw the outline of what looked like horse- less carriages and Terry was considering following them until he heard a loud voice," FIRST YEARS THIS WAY!"

Terry and Michael got separated from Susan and Hannah as they made their way toward the voice and Terry could not surpress a gasp as he saw a wild- looking, gigantic man towering over the first years.

"He must be a half giant," he whispered to Michael," it's not common, but it does happen, giants or giantesses... marrying humans. I've read about it."

"Really, how does it work?" Michael asked," you know, if a human has to give birth to a giant's baby?" They both kept their voices to whispers.

"I think there's some spells that can help, but the book doesn't go into details," Terry replied.

"What book was it?" Michael asked.

" A book on giants, obviously."

"Why were you reading a book on giants?"

"Why not?"

The first years followed the huge man to the edge of the lake where there stood a small fleet of boats.

"No more than four to a boat!" The wild man called and Terry and Michael got into a boat, followed by a tall, serious looking but handsome boy with neat, dark brown hair, a hooked nose, high cheek bones , dark eyes and a long, pale face and a red haired girl with pale blue eyes and light freckles.

Nobody spoke as the boats glided over the lake until they caught a glimpse of a huge castle perched on a high cliff, its light reflected in the lake.

"Ooooh," came the gasp from the boats as first years caught their first sight of Hogwarts.

" Wow," Terry breathed," I when the castle was built."

"About 990 AD," the serious boy replied.

"Wow," Terry repeated.

The boats landed at a sort of underground harbour and they climbed up and along a path over a wide lawn, up to the tall front doors. The huge man knocked three times on the castle doors and Terry felt a thrill of excitement as the doors opened. He was about to enter Hogwarts for the first time.

The door opened and a stern looking woman stood there. Her hair was tied in a tight bun and there was something intimidating about her.

"Good evening, Professor McGonagall," the giant man said.

"Thank you, Hagrid, I will take them from here," the woman replied and she led the students across the enormous Entrance Hall, welcoming them to Hogwarts as she did so.

"The start of term banquet will take place shortly," she said, " but before you can take your seats in the Great Hall, you must be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting Ceremony is very important because, while you're here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory and spend free time in your House Common Room."

She went on to explain briefly about the Houses and the House Cup, before leaving the student in a room off to the side of the Hall, where they waited nervously for several minutes until someone screamed.

Terry gasped and Michael flinched.

Several ghosts had glided through the wall, talking amongst themselves.

It took several minutes for Terry's heart beat to return to normal as the ghosts disappeared, while Professor McGonagall returned and led the students into the Entrance Hall.

Terry had heard about how the ceiling of the Great Hall was enchanted to look like the sky outside, but it was still impressive as he glanced upwards and, for an instant, thought that there was no ceiling there at all and that the ceiling opened onto the night sky above them.

The first years filled through the hall in single file and came to a halt, facing the rest of the school, where Terry found himself facing a hat that Professor McGonagall had placed on a stool in front of all the students. The hat was patched and dirty and frayed in several places. A rip near the brim of the hat opened and the hat began to sing, describing the Four Houses and how it would sort them into Houses by looking into their minds.

"Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, where if you've a ready mind, where those of wit and learning will always find their kind," these words echoed in Terry's head as the hat finished its song. As much as he had wanted to be in Ravenclaw, he thought it quite scary now. He wondered what happened if one was put in Ravenclaw and turned out to be bottom of the class. Someone always had to be bottom of the class, didn't they? What if it was him?

Perhaps I would be better off in Hufflepuff, he thought feverishly as Professor McGonagall stepped forward and unrolled as a scroll of parchment, I know I can work hard, but I don't know if I'm clever and what if the hat makes a mistake and thinks I'm clever and I'm not and then I'd be useless... his thought ran into each other and he did not even realise how white his face had gone or that he was trembling slightly.

"Abbot, Hannah!" Professor McGonagall called and Hannah came forward.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

One down, Terry thought, watching Hannah.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Well, at least she got into the House she wanted to be in, Terry thought. Lucky her.

"Boot, Terry!"

'Don't trip, don't trip,' Terry thought as he made his way forward, feeling slightly sick with fear.

The hat covered his eyes as he sat and he got a fright at the sudden darkness and then at the small voice in his head that could only be coming from the hat.

"Well, there's no room for doubt, better be RAVENCLAW!"

These last few words meant a great deal to Terry as he made his way to the Ravenclaw table. There's no room for doubt, he thought, slightly shakily even n his own mind, there's no room for doubt. This is my House.

Several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with him and, as Terry glanced over at the Gryffindor table, he caught sight of Brandon, who pulled a face at him, but Terry found that he did not care.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!"

Terry looked over at the Sorting Hat just in time to see the red haired girl who had joined him and Michael in the boat have her eyes covered by the Sorting Hat.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Terry clapped loudly as Mandy joined the Ravenclaw table.

Two more girls were sorted, Lavender Brown and Millicent Bulstrode, one of whom went to Gryffindor and the other who went to Slytherin and then came...

"Corner, Michael!"

"Please..." Terry thought.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Yes! Terry thought, grateful that he would have at least one friend in Ravenclaw. Michael looked very pleased, too as he sat next to Terry.

"The hat didn't take long to put me in here, did it?" He asked.

"No, about five seconds, I'd say," Terry replied.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Goldstein, Anthony!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

Terry, Michael and Mandy, who had all sat next to each other, clapped hard as Anthony joined them.

"Perhaps we ought to paint that boat we got in blue and bronze," Michael joked," you know, the Ravenclaw boat."

Anthony grinned, his smile looking rather out of place on his naturally serious face." Yeah, although only for this year. Next year it'd probably be the Slytherin boat."

"Then we can burn it," Michael said," we'll burn it if it's any other House, cause we only need Ravenclaws, right?"

The three boys laughed, more out of their good spirits than anything else.

One by one, more students were sorted, including a pair of twin girls, one of whom came to Ravenclaw and the other to Gryffindor and then, Professor McGonagall called "Potter, Harry!"

Terry, Michael and Anthony ( along with most of the rest of the entire Hall) craned their necks to get a glimpse of the Boy Who Lived.

Terry thought that Harry looked as scared as the rest of the students as he sat and the hat covered his eyes. There was utter silence for a few long moments and then the Hat called, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table burst into cheers far louder than they'd given anyone else and Anthony, Terry and Michael turned away, rapidly losing interest even as the Gryffindors' celebrations continued for some moments.

"Well, I guess he's not that clever then," Michael commented," Gryffindors aren't known for their brains."

"Excuse me," the twin girl who had been sorted into Ravenclaw, Padme Patil turned to him," my sister's in Gryffindor!"

"Is she clever?" Michael asked, unabashed.

"Well..." the girl hesitated.

"I rest my case," Michael turned away.

"You shouldn't be so rude," Anthony said," I'm sure Gryffindors can be clever just as Ravenclaws can be stupid. No one has only one quality in them, you know."

Terry kept quiet. He had a feeling that Michael was not being entirely serious and so should not be taken as such.

" These potatoes are good," he commented, piling roast potatoes on his plate," I wonder where the kitchens are?"

" Yeah," Anthony looked round, going along with the change of subject," I wonder." He looked around the Hall, but there was no sign of servants or stoves or anything that suggested kitchens.

"They're probably on the other side of the castle," Michael helped himself to meat.

"Or just below us," Anthony had mostly taken vegetables. Terry raised his eyebrow as he looked at the vegetables on Anthony's plate.

"What?" Anthony asked, slightly defensively," Vegetables are good for you!"

" So people say," Terry shrugged," but I personally think it's a conspiracy by the vegetable companies, saying that."

Anthony snorted with laughter," The vegetable companies? You mean the farmers?"

" Well, them or the shops," Terry shrugged," I mean, how do we _know_ they're healthy? Where's the proof?"

"I have an idea," Michael spoke up," Anthony can eat only vegetables and you can only ear meat and starch and we'll see who lives the longest."

"What if one of us gets hit by a bus?"

" Then we'll find someone else to take their place."

They continued this light- hearted discussion until Michael remarked," Look at that guy with the turban? What subject do you think he teaches?" The subject instantly turned back to Hogwarts, a subject which was, to the boys, far more serious.

"He looks very nervous, doesn't he?" Terry said," I would imagine he would teach something safe, like Astronomy. That woman," he pointed to a short, round woman with fly- away hair and a kindly expression," has to teach Herbology. Look at her fingernails. That man," he indicated a man with several missing limbs," would have to be Care of Magical Creatures, which we won't do till about third year, I think, according to my brother."

"Why Care of Magical Creatures?" Michael asked," His limbs could have been cursed off. He could be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"No, if you look carefully, you can see his limbs have been ripped off," Terry replied, " those are teeth marks."

"Oh, yeah," Michael said looking carefully at the teacher and then looking away quickly as the teacher looked up and saw him.

"Playing a game of guess the teacher, are you?" A blonde boy with a Prefects Badge shining on his chest overheard them," How are you doing so far?" He did not seem particularly concerned that the "game" could be considered rude.

"Well, I think that man," Terry pointed to the man with the turban," teaches Astronomy and that woman he pointed to the short, untidy woman," teaches Herbology and that man teaches potions," he pointed to a hook nosed man with greasy hair," Terry thought this because, watching the man eat, he had noticed how exact the man seemed to be in all his ways and movements and knew this to be an essential qualities in Potion makers," and that man teaches Care of Magical Creatures and that man teaches Charms," he pointed to a tiny wizard who seemed to be sitting on a pile of cushions," because he has a Charms pamphlet in his pocket and I'd say he's talking to the..." Terry hesitated, looking at the Witch who had let them in the castle," I'm not sure about her. I'd say she teaches something difficult, Transfiguration, I'd say," Terry had been torn between Transfiguration and Arithmancy, but figured that an Arithmancy teacher was not likely to be in such an important position," how am I doing so far?"

"Very well, except he," the boy pointed to the man in the Turban," is teaching Defence Against the Arts." The Prefect then turned back to his friend and Michael turned to Terry.

"Very observant of you, Sherlock," he commented.

"Sherlock?" Anthony frowned," Oh, yeah, Holmes."

"Michael likes detective stories," Terry explained," wizard or Muggle."

"What do you mean, wizard or Muggle?" Michael frowned," there just aren't any wizarding detective novels around. Well, non worth reading, anyway."

After the puddings had been eaten, Professor Dumbledore got to his feet." Just a few more words that we are all fed and watered..."

The "few more words" turned out to be quite a long list of announcements, including informing them that the forest in the grounds was out of bounds to all students , that Quidditch try outs would be held in the second week of term, that no magic was to be used in between classes in the corridors and that the corridor on the third floor, on the right hand side was out of bounds to "everyone who did not wish to die a very painful death."

There was an outbreak of muttering at this and Terry, Michael and Anthony looked at each other, their eyebrows raised.

However, Terry quickly forgot about the mysterious corridor when Professor Dumbledore got the student to their feet and told them to sing the school song.

Michael and Anthony looked rather disturbed, too as the song began, with everyone making up their own tunes.

These lyrics are terrible, Terry thought, eventually shutting his mouth altogether, I mean, Hoggy, Warty, Hogwarts? He shuddered.

Next to him, Anthony was singing softly, but with a surprisingly good voice which would have been even better if he had not been trying not to be heard and Michael was miming the words- and looking as if he was making up a few lyrics of his own. Next to them, a third year boy who had introduced himself as Roger Davies, sang in a powerful voice, for which Terry was grateful as it masked his own.

" I could have written a better song than that," Terry heard one of the first year girls, Lisa Turpin, say to Padme Patil after the song had finished.

Meanwhile, the boy who had spoken to Terry earlier, began calling," First years this way!"

Over on the other side of the table, a girl with long, curly hair, began rounding up the students nearer her and Terry, Michael and Anthony joined the rest of the students and followed the Prefects along several corridors, where they passed portraits that moved and talked and went through several secret passage ways that included a door which looked like solid wall. Terry tried hard to remember the route as they walked, and, judging by Anthony's darting brown eyes, he, too was trying to mark the route, but soon Terry felt too tired to look where he was going and the corridors, portraits and carpets seemed to blur in his mind.

The group had come to a tightly spiralling staircase which led to a plain wooden door that slammed shut just as the Prefect, who had introduced himself as Robert Hilliard, called, "Wait- don't close it-"

The door closed. Robert muttered something under his breath, while the girl Prefect, who Robert had introduced as Penelope Clearwater, turned to the rest of the group.

"To enter the Ravenclaw Common Room, you have to answer a question to enter," she explained," just knock and the door will ask you a question. Unfortunately, if you can't answer, you'll have to wait for someone who can answer it before you can enter, so please be considerate of others and, if you open the door and see someone else coming, hold it open for them. It's only polite." Terry could tell she was annoyed with whoever had carelessly shut the door behind them.

"And it's a good idea to make sure you've got everything you need before you leave the Tower," Robert added," it can be a problem if you've got to get in a hurry."

" It can seem scary, having to answer questions," Penelope said," but you'll get used to it."

Terry was barely listening as his eyes were starting to close.

Robert seized the knocker and knocked and a woman's voice spoke.

" _What is the substance that causes one to outwardly become another_?" The voice asked.

"Polyjuice Potion," Robert replied without much of a pause and the door opened.

The first years entered a large, round room which had a carpet and ceiling of deep blue, several comfortable looking chairs, tables and several bookshelves along the walls. A statue of a woman stood near one of the doors. Terry supposed that the woman was Rowena Ravenclaw herself and, even through his exhaustion, he felt a keen sense of interest as he looked at the statue, at the image of the founder of the House.

The boys were directed to a one dormitory and the girls to another and Terry found dormitory with three comfortable looking, four poster beds which had blue, silk sheets.

The beds were so comfortable that it did not take any of the boys long to fall asleep.


	2. Terry's first day

Chapter 2

Terry awoke to the sound of a bell and it took him some time to become fully awake as he changed, his eyes drooping and his movement sluggish. However, as he Michael and Anthony headed to breakfast together, they soon realised that they needed all their wits about them to navigate Hogwarts corridors.

Michael was teasing Anthony about his singing of the school song, asking him to sing the song again and none of the boys noticed the ink bottles floating in mid air above them until three ink bottles had fallen on each of the boys' heads.

"Aargh!" Terry raised his hands, feeling black ink running down his face and into his eyes.

"Three out of three!" A voice cackled above them," Peevsie's best score yet!"

Looking up, Terry saw a dark- eyed man with a wide mouth, wearing a belled hat, floating overhead who cackled at them before zooming away through the air.

"This is all over me," Anthony attempted to wipe ink off his face," we can't go to breakfast like this!"

"What choice do we have?" Michael asked bitterly," I can't see any bathroom around here, can you?"

"Perhaps we should go look for one?" Terry suggested.

"We'll get lost," Michael said," I can barely remember the way to the Great Hall. I definitely remember going down this corridor, but do we go left or right?"

Taking a chance, they went left and found themselves at the bottom of a staircase that Terry was sure they had been down before.

As they stood, planning another route, they heard the sound of laughter behind them.

"Why, there seems to be some sort of skin disease going around the first years, Fred. Hideous, isn't it?"

Terry saw two twin boys who looked as though they might be around third year and who he remembered seeing at the Gryffindor table during the feast, jeering the first year Slytherins.

" I know first years get crazy, but I've never known them to smear themselves with ink," the other twin sniggered.

" We didn't do this ourselves," Michael said, rudely.

"Well," the first twin, Fred said, after a pause in which he and his twin looked at each other," we know how to sort it out," he grinned," there's a spell you can use which will get all the ink off. Just tap your face with your wand and say, " _Inkus Permanentus_. I can do it for you if you like."

" Even I know that that spell will just make the ink stay on permanently," Anthony scowled at Fred.

"Ooooh, we are smart, aren't we," Fred laughed," be careful, George, these kids are dangerous!"

"Yeah, aren't they clever," George pulled out his wand," perhaps we should bring them down to size. This one's head could do with some shrinking."

He pointed his wand at Anthony.

Terry did not have a clue what to do. He knew know spells to defend himself and the boys were considerably larger than him.

Before he could move, however, Michael had pulled out a small, grey toy gun and was pointing it at Fred, saying, " Stop, or I'll shoot!"

Fred froze, eyeing the gun with a slightly puzzled look on his face.

"What's that supposed to be?" He asked.

" A gun," Michael said calmly," you know, those things Muggles kill each other with."

" That thing?" Fred asked, contemptuously," no way is that dangerous."

"Oh, really," Michael pulled a switch at the back, which made a clicking noise," you've never heard of bullets, triggers- being shot through the heart? Your knowledge of the world is sadly lacking. Me, I like learning about other cultures- and other weapons."

" You'd never dare use it," George raised his wand, but Michael spoke up," the thing is, my cousin- he's a Muggle- taught me how to shoot and I'm pretty good at it. I wouldn't actually kill you, but I could shoot you in the hand, or shoulder and then you'd have to go to the Hospital Wing and then the Matron would have to get the bullet out and mend all the broken bones and clean up the blood- there's always a lot of blood with shooting. That's why I like it- so much more... personal. I just hope I don't miss and hit you through the neck 'cause then you'd be dead." He grinned a rather evil grin, raising the gun.

George caught sight of the shattered vase and turned to his twin, " C'mon, Fred," he said," we've got better things to do than deal with these sickos." The twins disappeared.

"Wow," Terry said admiringly, " you are one amazing actor! Where did you get the idea for that Psycho act?"

"Oh, mostly the novels, I read," Michael replied causally," you know, where the Hero gets into a tight corner and gets out of the situation by bluffing."

"And they didn't even see it was a toy," Anthony took the gun and looked at it," I don't know much about guns, but surely they would have the sense to realise that you wouldn't bring a deadly weapon into the school."

"No, and we'd better get out of here," Anthony said, " before they start reconsidering what just happened and return."

The boys looked at each other and ran, not entirely noticing where they were going- until they found themselves near the Great Hall.

"So t _hat's_ how you find your way around Hogwarts!" Michael cried, as if he had suddenly realised something, " you have to first get lost!"  
Terry laughed and said," so about that stuff about you learning to shoot?"

"Made up," Michael confessed," I mean, if something's right in front of me, like that vase, I'm fine, but shooting isn't really that much fun. I mostly only brought this to Hogwarts to show people as a point of interest, you know- look at this, this is a Muggle weapon, but when you were attacked on the Hogwarts express, I realised that as first years, we couldn't really use our wands to defend ourselves and I also realised that a lot of wizards wouldn't know much about guns, so it would be quite easy to pretend the gun was dangerous."

"Good thinking," Anthony said," I really never expected so many bullies at Hogwarts. What happened to you on the Hogwarts express?"

Terry told him as they entered the Great Hall and sat down to eat what was left of breakfast.

When they had finished, the tiny Charms teacher, whose name was Professor Flitwick and who was head of Ravenclaw House, approached them." What's this I hear about you having a deadly weapon?" He asked, looking both angry and puzzled," The Weasley twins said you'd threatened to kill them."

" That's not what happened," together the boys told Professor Flitwick about what had happened and Michael showed him the toy gun and Professor Flitwick turned from angry to amused.

"Oh, yes, I know about these," he said, taking the gun apart and looking inside it," am I correct in thinking this is a water pistol?"

"Yes, sir," Michael said," but it's empty, sir."

Professor Flitwick examined the gun, peering inside it," Yes, well, this is hardly dangerous, but I must speak to Professor McGonagall. Those twins are really getting out of hand."

He handed all the first years time tables and Terry realised they had only ten minutes to eat what they could and find their way to Potions.

After breakfast, they followed Lisa, who had used her free time to draw a rough map of where their classes were, to the Potions classroom. They seemed to be making good progress until they came to a solid wall.

"I'm sure this was a door when I came down here," Lisa said nervously.

" Maybe it's just disguising itself," Michael approached the wall and looked at the bricks. Terry followed him and the two looked for any possible openings to the door.

" Well, this brick is slightly squarer than the rest," Terry said, after at least ten minutes. He touched the brick and jumped backwards as the wall turned into a door.

"Oooh, clever firstie," came a cackle from overhead and Michael, Terry and Anthony instinctively raised their bags over their heads as Peeves soared above them," let's see if its clever enough to avoid...this!"

Several cream pies came flying at them, only hitting the boys' bags, but falling on top of Lisa's head.

"Well, it could be worse," Anthony said as Lisa scraped the cream off her head as Peeves zoomed away," we had ink bottles thrown at us this morning."

"Yes, you can still see it," Lisa replied.

"Really?" Anthony rubbed his face," I tried to wash it off with some water, but I guess it didn't work."

" Well, it's mostly gone," Lisa got most of the last of the cream off her," you know, I'm really not enjoying Hogwarts as much as I thought I would. The corridors seem so dangerous. What if that... thing... had been throwing something really hard?"

"I'm sure he wouldn't be allowed to do anything really dangerous," Terry said. He looked at the others," wouldn't he?" He asked again, uncertainly. They had no answer.

"It's not only him," Lisa continued," some of the students are really nasty, too. I asked these twins- I think they were in Gryffindor- for directions while I was doing a map and they told me to go to the dungeons, to this particular room and when I went in, the door shut and locked behind me. It was really scary," she shivered," a creature came at me, it was like my worst nightmare come true. I saw my mother dead- a zombie. Her skin was all pale and cracked and there was blood all over her," Lisa was shaking now," I just screamed and screamed. I feel so useless," she added," a Slytherin Prefect rescued me and told me that it was a Boggart, whatever that it is and that I was in no actual danger, but..." her voice faded.

"Do you think the twins knew this thing was in that room when they directed you to it?" Anthony asked.

"I'm sure of it," Lisa said," they gave very exact directions."

"Were they red haired, freckled and quite stocky?" Michael asked.

"Why, yes," Lisa frowned," do you know them?"

Michael told her about their encounter with the twins and showed her the water pistol. Lisa burst out laughing, smiling for the first time since the Sorting," They thought this was real?" She asked, covering her mouth to stifle her giggles.

"I don't think they were sure," Michael grinned," but they weren't about to take chances."

The four first years found their way to Potions, where several Hufflepuffs were already gathered, including Susan and Hannah.

"Found your way around here alright, I see," Terry commented to Susan and Hannah," that solid wall is quite a problem to get past, isn't it?"

"I think we went a different route," Susan said," the Fat Friar showed us a short cut, but you have to belong to Hufflepuff to pass through one of the doors."

"That's not fair," Terry frowned.

"Well, plenty of other portraits only admit Ravenclaws," a stout boy who Terry recognised from the Sorting as being Ernie McMillan, spoke up from near them.

"Which ones?" Terry asked.

"Um, well, the Friar mentioned them," Ernie said," there's others that only admit Gryffindors or Slytherins. Apparently it depends on the prejudices of the subjects. There are some portraits that won't admit first years- or alternatively only admit first years. It can get very confusing."

" Yeah, " Terry agreed and turned to look at Hannah, who still looked miserable," what happened with Hannah?"

"Bullies," Susan spoke up, confirming Michael's suspicions," there were some Slytherin girls who were, well, really horrible to her."

"What happened?" Michael asked, but Susan looked awkward and Ernie said," it doesn't really matter."

Michael continued to look curious, but, looking at the miserable expression on Hannah's face, Terry diverted the subject to Peeves, telling the others about how Peeves had thrown cream pie all over them.

Terry was immediately glad that they were not late for Potions as there was no doubt that the Potions Master, Professor Snape, was a scary man, almost as scary, in fact, as his classroom, which was located in the Dungeons. The room was dark and cold and dimly lit and full of jars of slimy things that Terry could not identify, floating in jars around the room. All the students instinctively sat toward the back of the class, going silent the moment Professor Snape shut the door and turned to face them.

He started by taking the register, calling Terry's name first."Boot!"

"Here, sir," Terry had felt his mouth go rather dry and he had to force the words out, struggling not to sound too nervous, but Snape simply went further down the list without comment. Terry felt his heart rate return to almost- normal.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of Potion making," he said softly. Terry had the feeling that he had said this speech before, probably many times.

"As there is little foolish wand waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic..." he continued in this vain for some time, telling them of the power of potions, how one could bottle fame, brew glory or even bottle death- if they were not dunderheads. None of the class much reacted to this speech. By the table across from Terry, Padme seemed to be frozen and Terry had the impression she trying not to make any sudden moves, as if she had been confronted by a snake about to strike.

Despite his nervousness, Terry was eager to get down to making Potions and he felt a thrill of excitement as he measured out water into his cauldron and set it to boil, all the while hoping that Professor Snape would not come near him.

"That's wrong! You're boiling it too long!" Terry heard Snape snap and he nearly dropped the bottle of horned slugs he was holding, before realising that Snape had been speaking to Padme, who had been boiling the crushed snake fangs. He turned to Mandy, who was working at the same table as Padme, " You've crushed the snake fangs too fine. The steam should be blue by now! How stupid are you?"

Terry flinched as Snape approached his table.

" You've forgotten to add the porcupine quills!" He snapped to Anthony," Tell me, how did you get into Ravenclaw?" He turned to Michael," and you've stewed your horned slugs incorrectly. Pour out your potion and start again."

He glanced over Terry's potion. Terry turned his face away slightly, so Snape would not see the tension on his face. He had been so careful...

" Let me see you stir that potion," Snape stood directly behind Terry, looking down at his potion. Sweat that came from more than just the heat from the cauldron broke out on Terry's brow and he gritted his teeth.

Remember, clockwise, he told himself, while terrified that he might suddenly forget and stir the wrong way.

"Faster!" Snape snapped and Terry flinched, but speeded up his stirring, but not too much.

There came a crash from another table and everybody, including Snape turned to look. Sue Li, who had been working at the table farthest to the back of the class, had dropped a bottle of horned slugs all over her robes.

"Urgh!" She cried, disgusted.

"Pick them all up," Snape swooped over to her. Despite his flat, emotionless voice, Terry sensed a faint tone of pleasure as he saw horrified look on Sue Li's face," by hand. No gloves. That'll teach you to be less clumsy in future."

"I definitely hate potions," Michael said as they climbed the steps to the Entrance Hall.

"I hate Snape," Terry replied," that potion was actually quite interesting."

" Only if you have boils or warts," Michael said.

" Or any kind of skin problems," Terry said," the venomous properties of skin fangs can destroy all types of tissue. You could make a potion to remove lumps, freckles, the roots of hair. Lots of things."

" Wonderful," Michael rolled his eyes," maybe we can make a potion to remove Snape's tongue. Then I'll call the subject interesting."

" We have Charms next," Anthony looked at his time table," I hope it'll be a better lesson than Potions."

Professor Flitwick, fortunately, proved to be very different to Professor Snape.

"Welcome to your first Charms class," he beamed, after taking the register," now Charms is one of the most important subjects you'll learn at Hogwarts- it's really a Wizard- or Witch's- bread and butter. Most of the spells you will use in your day to day life are Charms- that is, spells that affect the behaviour of objects around you. Of course, I say objects, but there are many Charms that can be used on people, too. Can anyone name such a Charm?"

He peered around at them. " Has no one read their charms books? Can non one think of any spell that is used on people?"

" Well, " Terry raised his hand," I did read about one, a Cheering Charm?"

"Ah, yes," Professor Flitwick beamed," five points to Ravenclaw for knowing about that one- that's Third Year level. Anyone else?"

" What about the Disarming Charm?" Michael asked.

"Yes, another five points for Ravenclaw to you," Professor Flitwick said, "Now, can anybody give me any examples of some commonly used Charms? Any of the girls, perhaps?" He turned to the girls," Miss Turpin?"

"Um, well, I'm Muggle born," Lisa looked extremely awkward," so I don't really know... um. Is the levitation charm commonly used?"

"Excellent!" Professor Flitwick looked very pleased," another five points to Ravenclaw, oh, I do like giving points. Right, take out your parchment and quills please and take down these notes."

The rest of the lesson was spent taking notes while Professor Flitwick spoke, frequently throwing in questions and topics for discussion, including asking them to give examples of how Charms could be used in Duelling.

" Um," Isobel McDougal, a very shy girl sat by herself, said after Professor Flitwick asked her to give an example of a way Charms could be used in Duelling," you could lift someone of their feet with the Levitation Charm."

"Yes," Professor Flitwick said, slowly," but there are more effective ways. Anybody else?" As he looked around, Isobel bowed her head, looking embarrassed and upset at being passed over so quickly.

No one else suggested anything.

"The Disarming Charm," Professor Flitwick tapped the board and the words appeared on the board and several of the class hit their heads in frustration.

Terry, Michael and Anthony all agreed that Charms was an infinite improvement to Potions, even if they had only begun with theory.

" What do you think Transfiguration will be like?" Anthony said as they sat down to lunch," it's supposed to be a very difficult subject."

" And Professor McGonagall looks scary," Terry added, looking over at the Staff Table," I wouldn't like to make a mistake in her class."

"Or be late be late for her class," Anthony added and the boys left for Transfiguration as soon as they eaten, leaving plenty of time to get to class.

Professor McGonagall, although an improvement on Professor Snape, was a very strict woman and the class was very quiet as she took the register and gave them a talking to, telling them how dangerous and difficult transfiguration was. Hannah looked more miserable than ever at this, but most of the rest of the class took on rather determined expressions, bracing themselves for the worst as they took down complicated notes, with no one speaking to each other.

After taking the notes, they were each given a match and told to turn it into a needle.

Michael instantly began waving his wand and saying the words, concentrating hard on his match. Terry and Anthony both spent longer reading their notes, trying to understand them, before trying.

First, make it a blank, Terry told himself, you'll never do it all at once, not at this stage. Paging through his text book, he read through this first stage again. He sensed Professor McGonagall watching him and he felt rather embarrassed, reading his text book while everybody else was waving their wands, but Professor McGonagall did not tell him off, so he relaxed a little.

"After casting the appropriate spell to remove all properties of the original object, one has no more than two seconds with which to create and place the new template of the object one desires to create from the original object onto the blank form of the original object," Terry read aloud to himself," I suppose that means that I have only two seconds after making the match into a blank to turn it into the needle."

It was only fifteen minutes before the lesson was due to end when Terry started trying to work on the match, but, to his surprise- and relief- he found his first attempt worked better than most of the rest of the class had managed during most of the lesson. The match did not turn into a needle, as such, but it turned straight, smooth and sharp. Only the colour was wrong, having remained a yellowish colour.

However, Professor McGonagall seemed pleased at this progress, telling him "Well done."

By the end of the class, only Terry and, to the Ravenclaws' surprise, Isobel, had made any progress at all. Isobel had turned her match into steel, but had struggled with shaping it.

The entire class was given homework to keep practicing until they could at least change one aspect of the match, while Terry and Isobel were told to try and improve on what they could already do.

Their last lesson of the day was Herbology, which they would do with the Slytherins. Terry was not entirely looking forward to this, as it would mean working with Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

Herbology was held in the Green Houses across the lawn, which were some of the few places that Terry did not have trouble finding as they were visible from most of the windows.

"We'll be working in Green House 1," Professor Sprout announced, carrying a bag of fertiliser, which she handed to Malfoy, who was nearest," Hold that for me, will you?"

Terry and Michael grinned at the disgusted look on Malfoy's face.

"Take this," he hastily handed the fertiliser to Goyle, while Professor Sprout unlocked the Green House.

"Now, Herbology can be a rather dangerous subject," Professor Sprout said when the students had gathered around a long table on which several plants were placed in pots," so I urge you all to pay attention in class and to obey all safety instructions with the utmost care. Does everybody have Dragon Hide gloves?"

Everybody checked in their bags and muttered yes, or simply nodded.

"Today we will be working with Wolfsbane, a plant commonly used in potions ingredients," Professor Sprout said," it's not particularly dangerous in and of itself, but its leaves are very poisonous, so wear your gloves when we work with them."

Everybody duly got their gloves out of their bags.

"Now," Professor Sprout asked," does anybody know what other names Wolfsbane goes by?"

Stephen Cornfoot's hand shot up," Monkshood or Aconite," he said.

"Does anyone know another name for a know- it- all?" Malfoy muttered, loud enough for Stephen to hear him, " a freak, a weirdo..."

Crabbe and Goyle sniggered.

"That's enough," Professor Sprout snapped," and a point to Ravenclaw, Master Cornfoot."

Malfoy sniggered," Cornfoot? Why not wheat foot? Or Oat foot?"

"Enough!" Professor Sprout snapped," two points from Slytherin!"

Malfoy scowled.

They started by taking notes about the properties of Wolfsbane and about ways of looking after them, including having look up rather complicated formulas about the ratio of the various substances in the fertiliser and the long names of the various diseases that could affect them. Terry had always thought of Herbology as an easy subject, but he discovered that, while it did not come close to being as hard as Potions or Transfiguration, there was a lot more to it than watering pot plants.

After they had finished the notes, they started cutting off the flower heads from the plants and pulling off the petals, putting them into bowls. It was rather mindless work, but quite relaxing- if one did not mind the acidic smell that rose from the broken stems.

" I wonder what's for dinner," Anthony asked as they cut up the plants," I don't suppose it'll be as nice as the Feast, but I hope there'll still be plenty to eat. I'm starving."

"Going to have meat this time?" Michael asked, grinning.

"I had meat last time," Anthony protested," I'm not a vegetarian, you know."

At the far end of the table, the Slytherin girl who had laughed when Terry had been attacked on the train, whose name was Pansy Parkinson, was cutting up plants with a disgusted look on her face and Malfoy looked just as unhappy.

" Stupid subject," Terry heard him mutter.

Some of the Ravenclaws were not particularly happy, either, most noticeably Padme, who wrinkled her nose as she leaned over the plants.

"Try not to breath in too much over the plants," Professor Sprout said, noticing Lisa sniffing the plants interestedly," the fumes aren't as deadly as the pure sap, but you don't want to breathe in too much of it."

Malfoy sniggered," Breathing in poison, what, are you some sort of Mudblood?"

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Padme snapped just as Professor Sprout said," ten points from Slytherin. I will not tolerate such language in my class."

"Mudblood?" Lisa asked Padme in an undertone.

"Suffice to say it's an insult," Padme said awkwardly.

"What's it mean?" Lisa asked and Padme pretended not to hear.

"What does it mean?" Lisa repeated.

" Well, it's an offensive term about someone who is Muggle born," Sue, who was working on Lisa's other side, said softly, so none of the Slytherins would hear," very offensive. Some people," she gestured with her head toward Malfoy," usually pure- bloods- that is people from wizarding families- hate people born from non- magical parents. It's basically racism."

"Oh," Lisa looked rather surprised and hurt.

"Not all pure bloods think like that," Isobel said quietly, causing Lisa to jump. Isobel was usually so quiet that it was always a surprise when she spoke. Apparently deciding she had said enough, Isobel returned to her plants.

Over all, most of the class looked rather exhausted when they returned for dinner, although Terry was quite pleased that Professor Sprout had congratulated the Ravenclaws on the amount of Wolfsbane petals they had picked, while the Slytherins had been told to do better.

After dinner, Terry, Michael and Anthony headed to the library to get started on their homework, which included an essay for potions and Herbology and reading over chapters in the text book for Charms, as well as practicing the needles- into- matches spell for Professor McGonagall, who had given them all an extra match, as most wizards did not use matches for lighting fires.

Terry could not help but be over- awed by the size of the library when he first entered it, looking up at the shelves that towered above him so high that one needed a ladder to reach them.

"Where do you think we'll find books on potions ingredients?" Anthony asked, instinctively keeping his voice to a whisper, " in the potions section or the Herbology section?"

"Perhaps we should look at both," Terry replied," I'll look by potions, you and Michael can look by Herbology- and see if you can find something to help us with our Herbology essay, too."

Terry felt a thrill of excitement as he looked at all the potions books, ranging from simple potions like a cure for boils to complex potions like love potions and potions to induce euphoria. After realising he was spending too much time browsing the titles, Terry controlled himself and headed to the skin care section, where he was faced with many different titles, including, " Beauty Without- a guide to Beautification Potions; The Smoother The Better- Potions To Improve Your Skin; Basic First Year Potions; Now It's Gone- Wart and Boil Removing Potions."

Since most of the books contained extra information, Terry brought them all to the table.

It was quite late when they headed back to the Common Room, after writing as much as they could on their essays and Terry felt rather nervous, as the corridors were dark, only lit by torches. He knew that first years were still allowed in the corridors at this time, but he walked fast, all the same, until he heard a voice ahead and stopped, groaning softly as he identified Brandon's voice up ahead somewhere.

"Take that, you stupid little man!" There came the sound of laughing and Peeves cursing.

"Can't we take another way?" Terry asked the others.

"Why?" Michael asked.

"There's someone I would rather not run into," Terry muttered.

"Well, I don't want to risk getting lost trying to find another route," Anthony said," can't we just try and sneak past whoever it is?"

"Maybe," Terry said doubtfully.

They moved toward the voices and Terry saw that Brandon had cast a spell at Peeves, trapping holding him with a rope of purple light and swinging him around his head like a lasso while a crowd of his friends laughed themselves silly.

"Should I let him go?" Brandon yelled to the cheering crowd, as if he was standing on a stage," What do you say!"

Terry noticed that there were several pretty girls about Brandon's age, all gazing at Brandon with adoring eyes. Brandon did not seem to notice them, until Terry noticed Brandon wink at one of them.

"Wow," Michael said, looking at Brandon swinging Peeves around," that is pretty impressive."

"Not you, too," Terry groaned," c'mon, let's go."

They edged around the crowd. If Brandon saw Terry, he gave no indication of it, for which Terry was grateful.

"That's my brother," Terry explained to Michael," and he's not impressive, he's an idiot!"

"If you say so," Michael shrugged," but-"

"I do say so!" Terry snapped, very irritated. Brandon was such a show off, he thought angrily, being able to deal so easily with Peeves, when he, Terry, had ink dropped on his head and cream pies thrown at him.

Michael looked as if he was about to retort, but he caught sight of Anthony, who shook his head. Anthony could see that something was upsetting Terry and that angry words would not improve the situation.

"You don't get along with him, then?" Anthony decided to get to the root of the problem.

"He's a bully," Terry muttered.

"Oh," Michael remembered something," is he the same brother you told Susan about on the Hogwarts Express? The one who has friends who played a nasty trick on a Muggle?"

"That's the one," Terry replied as they reached the top of the staircase to Ravenclaw Tower," I didn't realise you were listening."

"Oh, I'm always listening," Michael said in a mock- creepy voice and grinned.

Anthony knocked on the door and the woman's voice spoke," _What is the breeze that contains un- death within it?"_

"Great," Michael rolled his eyes," word play, that's all we need."

" _Language is a tool that men and woman use to grow in their knowledge_ ," the woman's voice came out of the door.

"It heard me!" Michael exclaimed, jumping into the air in fright.

" _To listen is to learn."_

"Um, ma'am, couldn't we have a clue?" Terry asked, nervously.

" _No clues_ ," the door fell silent.

"Well," Terry turned to the others, acutely aware of the door behind him," Michael, you seem to know about word play. How does it usually work?"

"There's usually a double meaning, or the answer is hidden in the sentence," Michael said," let's think. Breeze. That's an odd word to use. People don't name breezes."

"You get a summer breeze, or spring breeze," Terry said," and there's descriptions. A cold breeze, a warm breeze."

"But it still doesn't fit," Michael argued," what's another word for breeze?"

"Wind, draught?" Terry suggested.

" What sort of wind contains un death?" Michael asked.

" Well, some would contain death, like hurricanes," Terry suggested.

"Yeah, but Hurricanes aren't breezes," Michael replied.

They continued like this for some time, until Anthony, who had remained quiet, cried," I've got it. It's the Draught of Living Death!"

" _Correct,_ " the door replied and opened.

"Brilliant!" Michael punched the air," We've answered our first riddle!"

" _Only the first of many to come_ ," the door said," _so you will continue to learn_."

"Or just sleep outside," Michael replied, as he entered the Common Room.

None of the boys heard the door chuckle to herself as the door closed.

Feeling pleased at their triumph at entering the Common Room by themselves, Anthony, Michael and Terry joined Stephen and Lisa at the only available seats.

"You seem pleased about something," Lisa commented, watching them.

"We've just answered a question the door asked us," Michael said," well, Anthony really figured it out, but I'm sure we helped."

"Yeah, Padme and I had to figure out the answer to our question by ourselves, too," Lisa said," it was quite straight forward, I suppose, just ' what Charm is used to make water in a dry place?' but we had to go all the way back to the library, find the answer and come back, not sure if the question would have changed or not. Fortunately it didn't and we had only just come from the Library, so we knew the way pretty well."

"It's really great when you get it right, though," Terry said," you feel like really belong in this House. I don't suppose we'll figure out every answer, though. I don't think either Michael or I would have thought of the answer to our question without Anthony."

Anthony did not respond to this, but he looked pleased.

They continued practicing turning matches into needles, with Stephen getting rather frustrated as time went on, saying," what's the point of this exercise? If I need needles so badly, I'll buy some. Why waste matches?"

" Well, you might be out of money," Terry said, examining his needle happily," well, this is a bit big. Maybe I'll tell Professor McGonagall that I wanted to make a darning needle."

"Excuse me," a pretty, second year, Asian girl approached them," are you the boys who got the Weasley twins into trouble after you frightened them with a gun?"

"They got into trouble, then?" Michael asked.

"Oh, yes," the girl said," Professor McGonagall took points of Gryffindor for bullying and they've been teased a lot about not recognising a gun when their own father works in the Misuse of Muggle Artefact Office," she said," so they're out to get you. My advice, is that if a Gryffindor boy with dreadlocks- he's a friend of theirs- offers to show you a short cut around the school, don't accept it. A friend of mine overheard them talking and I thought I'd better warn you."

"Thanks," Michael said as the girl rejoined her large group of friends and Terry vaguely wondered which one of her friends had overheard the supposed plot. It was nice of the girl to warn them, all the same, he thought.

Not long after this, Terry went to bed.


End file.
